


Simple and Clean

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> **Title**: Simple and Clean  
> **Fandom/Chars/Ships**: FFIV:OGC - Rydia  
> **Rating/Warnings/Spoilers**: G, spoilers for Rydia's story  
> **Feedback**: Always welcome =D  
> **Word Count**: 125  
> **Notes**: Thanks to [dw]lassarina and [lj]owlmoose for taking a look and making suggestions. I tried to cram this into 100 words, but that was a wrong decision, and thanks to them for helping me see that. Those 25 extra words were needed.

**Simple and Clean**

 

Down and down, to where the earth pulled even time askew. No comforting civilized click of her boots; only the calls and cries of monsters. Monsters were simple. Monsters, she understood; and the cold clean sweep of her whip, the deep burn of her fire. A ritual, a cleansing.

And all she felt was more savage, with the blood of beasts flecked hot across her breast.

She had earned her way, earned the right. Earned passage to this place were no words tangled her, no courtesies betrayed her. Where no dance of politics confused her. Where no humans tread.

So she came to Asura, put her head in that welcoming lap, and murmured as hands stroked her hair: "Why do I still not understand them?"

 

___________

 

_End._


End file.
